


take care of me

by thatonepeach



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Killua Zoldyck, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonepeach/pseuds/thatonepeach
Summary: Killua is too horny to be comfortable, and Gon is eager to help.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> what better way to get more comfortable with your own gender identity than to write some indulgent smutty fic woo!!! lowkey inspired by slowlange's greed island because who doesn't like fucking during a house party amirite?
> 
> there are graphic depictions of what's going on. that being said, killua does prefer to refer to his genitals as a dick and two holes. gon respects this, too. also the word vulva is in there like, twice. okay? okay. 
> 
> !!!also tall, handsome killua in a skirt and combat boots!!!
> 
> if I'm missing any tags, lmk. I'm shit at tagging but i try. and if there are any mistakes, lmk if you'd like. no beta, no proofreading, just putting this out into the world so i can focus on my other fic again.

Gon hasn’t seen Killua all evening. They arrived together, but thanks to their vastly different party styles, their nights typically unravel separately. It’s usually late into the night when they cross paths again, Killua ready to go home and fuck. Poised to take a shot with Leorio, Gon raises the glass in the air right as a familiar fluff of white hair catches his eye. Gon knocks back the tequila and Killua appears beside him, quick to offer a sliced lime. His boyfriend, in his tall, willowy stature, watches as he bites into the flesh, sucking hard enough to wring out all of its juices. The smile he receives zaps him below the belt, all too aware of what that crooked smile entails.

Leorio wags his empty glass in Killua’s face. “Wanna shot?”

“No, I’m good.” Killua takes Gon’s arms and wraps them around his waist as if they were a belt, his fingers the buckle that clasps over his chunky cable-knit sweater. “Gon, can you come with me for a minute? I need to show you something.”

Okay, that’s not Killua’s usual phrase. Gon wonders if this is Killua saying what he thinks he’s saying.

“A minute?” Leorio asks dubiously.

“We can play beer pong when I get back,” Gon says as Killua turns and shuffles away like a horse pulling a heavy cart, Gon still buckled around his center. 

“You better not fuck in my bathroom!” shouts Leorio as they go.

Gon releases Killua because waddling glued back-to-front is not practical when navigating a narrow hallway lined by warm bodies, the air stuffed with a heavy, thumping bass convincing everyone’s own internal rhythms to throb and long for resolution, a drop in the beat akin to orgasm, bodies packed tight and coiled. 

“ _Are_ we fucking in the bathroom?”

Killua glances over his shoulder, an endearing flush over his high cheeks. He veers right, leading them up the stairs without an answer. The second living room is quiet and eerily still compared to downstairs. Its empty quality is not lost on either of them.

“Sit on your hands,” Killua says, pushing Gon down onto the couch and then hovering over him in that convenient combat boots-and-skirt combo he likes so much. 

Gon obediently stuffs his hands in the crevices behind his knees. “What did you want to show me?” 

Killua props a long, long leg beside Gon’s head, revealing gray boxer briefs under his plaid, a-line skirt. The fabric is much darker between his legs, soaked.

“I’m so horny,” he admits quietly, pulling the dark fabric aside, “can’t focus, kept losing at quarters, thought you’d be useful...”

Useful. Gon wants to be useful. He licks his lips, watching as Killua drags his index and middle finger over the seam of his folds, a slip of swollen pink. He slicks the hood of his dick with the wetness he gathers—

“Look at me,” Killua commands, grabbing Gon by the chin with the same fingers, marking him with his slick. “What do you think I should do about this?”

Killua smells good, aroused, and slightly desperate, though not enough to be lacking in control. Gon admires him for that considering many days Killua masturbates himself raw and stinging, needing to cum fast and efficiently. Their dynamic is largely the same, but how they go about it is certainly different, so most times Killua gets himself off. Gon helps whenever he can, usually delivering a final orgasm after two or three in a day; it goes to show how much Killua needs that kind of release at this point in his transition. At times like these: when it’s been a while since they last explored each other, the setting matters little, and it’s a rarity that Killua even wants to play like this, drag out and tease his orgasm at a house party. 

“I think you should let me lick you clean,” Gon says, staring up at Killua, basking in those blue eyes as clear as a summer sky, piercing in their intensity and warming up his skin. 

“Yeah? Sounds like a good excuse for you to—“

An explosion of cheers and hollering erupt from downstairs. Killua startles, letting go of Gon and glancing around. Gon takes the opportunity to kiss the inside of Killua’s knee, then noses up his thigh, earning his attention again.

“What do you think you’re doing, Freecss?” Killua sounds fond, curious. Gon is just about to tongue at Killua’s dick when he’s stopped; Killua doesn’t pull him away, just tilts his head back and looks down at him expectantly. “Did I say you could that?”

“No,” Gon breathes, inhaling the heady scent of his boyfriend. “‘m sorry. Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Can I taste you?”

“Right now, huh? That’s why you wanna lick me clean, to satisfy yourself?” Gon nods sheepishly, Killua’s hold on his hair making the movement difficult. “Yeah? Okay, fine, stick your tongue out. Wide and flat.”

Gon does, gripping the backs of his knees and aching in his jeans as Killua lowers onto his tongue, just the soft folds of his vulva greet him, wet and hot. Gon doesn’t dare move, though he wants nothing more than to lick into the tight heat of Killua’s hole and then suck at his dick and lap up every resulting pulse of cum. Killua guides his head, rutting on his tongue in the second living room of their best friend’s house. Anyone could walk up the stairs. Hell, Kurapika could be in the bedroom down the hall and come out to see Killua’s dirty combat boot on the back of his couch as he uses Gon’s tongue to get off.

“Fuuuck,” moans Killua quietly, pulling Gon’s head closer, harder, grinding down onto his face, “lick up my cum. Yeah, clean it all up for me, Gon.”

Killua has his briefs and skirt pinched between the fingers not rooted in Gon’s hair. Gon obeys, staring lovingly up at his boyfriend as he laps at him in long strokes from his asshole to his wet gilts to the exposed head of his dick, now flushed and erect with blood. Gon wants to suck on it, knows that’s where Killua is most sensitive, but he refrains.

“That’s good, Gon, mmm, so good.”

Killua’s hips are still rocking against his face, that same sensual motion that makes Gon go crazy when Killua pegs him. Killua is so sexy and graceful, especially when he fucks and rides. Even when his flow is a bit erratic as it is now—even when the soft, white pubes curling over his mound are rubbing Gon’s nose raw—Killua moves sensually, as smooth and effortless as water lapping at the shore of a beach. Gon’s eyes only slip closed for a second, relishing the taste and smell and pressure of his boyfriend but it’s a second too long; Killua withdraws completely. Gon opens his eyes, and Killua has stepped back. He’s adjusting his skirt with ruddy cheeks and a dazed glow, suddenly coy.

“I just wanted to show you how wet I am,” Killua says in explanation, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater idly, eyes laser-focused. “But this is a good idea. I should just have you clean me up whenever I get too wet. You wouldn’t mind that, would you?”

Gon glances down to what has Killua’s attention: his cock, a thick, straining outline along the inside of his thigh. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Gon confirms, finally freeing his hands only to stroke at erection, “but aren’t we, um, ya know, gonna go to the bathroom?”

Killua laughs and his nose crinkles with it. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good, good. I was worried for a second.”

“Don’t be. Come on,” Killua doesn’t wait for him, heading straight toward the bathroom near Leorio and Kurapika’s bedroom, a purpose in his stride.

Gon springs up and after Killua right as someone ascends the stairs. He doesn’t wait around to see who it could be to avoid further incriminating him and his boyfriend more than their prolonged absence from the party already has. When Gon joins him in the small bathroom, Killua is shimmying the soiled gray briefs down his long legs. 

“Here,” Killua says, waiting for Gon to hold out his hands to drop the underwear gingerly in his open palms, “jerk yourself off with these.”

This is well within what they’ve discussed as far as consensual fantasies go, though pleasantly unexpected in execution. Gon runs his thumb through the cool slick deposited in the fabric, well-aware of Killua making a face of mild disgust.

“You’re so nasty,” he says, hopping onto the counter. “Get on your knees.”

Gon goes, cushioned by a fluffy, ruby red rug as he tugs his pants down his thighs. Killua props up one leg again, boot against the rim of the sink, his skirt lifted and bunching up around his hips. Gon is face-level with his parted vulva exposing his wet hole and showcasing his dick. 

“Suck my dick while you jack off,” Killua says casually, leaning back on his hands.

Those words are music to Gon’s ears. He’s quick to wrap his lips around his boyfriend’s dick, all of it easily in his mouth as he sucks and slurps. Killua sighs happily, so Gon wraps the soaked portion of Killua’s underwear over the plump head of his cock, balls tightening in pleasure at the extra lubrication. His boyfriend is so thoughtful.

Gon mainly focuses on Killua’s dick, but every now and then he’ll dip his tongue lower, pointed and searching as he enters his boyfriend slightly, tasting his cum from the inside and moaning at the taste. When he lingers, Killua is quick to get him by the hair and steer him back, sometimes riding his tongue again and swearing under his breath.

The underwear loses their edge soon enough, now dry and slightly grating over his cock, so hard and yearning to fill Killua up. He wants to do so badly, but he knows to wait for Killua’s say, but that doesn’t mean he can’t make a similar suggestion. 

“Can I finger you?” he asks before sucking on the exposed head of Killua’s dick and swirling his tongue through its folds.

“Yes, do it.” 

Many points of Killua’s body are a healthy shade of pink: cheeks, nose, neck, elbows reflected in the mirror, knees, and both fluttering holes. Gon props Killua’s other leg up on the counter, using his hands to keep both legs as spread as possible. Killua whines with the pressure, head knocking back against the mirror. His eyes squeeze shut, and Gon takes that moment to take in his boyfriend, swallowed in a ridiculously large knitted sweater, skirt more of a belt at this point, and his legs, fuzzy with lovely white hair trembling in platformed boots that stop mid-shin. Killua must feel Gon’s heavy attention, whining again as his cum oozes onto the counter.

Killua’s voice is needy when he asks, “what are you waiting for, Gon? Get on with it already.” 

There’s the impatience Gon knows you expect from Killua. Spurred on by his lover, Gon doesn’t bother with one finger. Killua is so wet, easily sucking in two fingers up to the knuckle, clenching around them greedily. He arches his back, arms flexing to lift himself up as he fucks down Gon’s fingers, head lolled onto one shoulder, mouth open and slack. Gon watches, mesmerized as Killua rises up off his fingers before sinking down again, short little stutters of his hips. He lets Killua go on like that for a minute or so, a string of clear slick stretching from his hole to the counter in a flexing dance. The next time Killua raises himself, Gon meets him, thrusting his fingers in deep and angling strategically.

His boyfriend nearly howls with pleasure and Gon is quick to unsheath his cock of the damp underwear. He stumbles to his feet and shoves them into Killua’s mouth, drinks in how his eyes squeeze shut even tighter, jaw clamping down on the fabric as he’s fucked. It’s so gratifying to see Killua let go like this, trusting in Gon to take care of him and bring him relief. 

Gon rubs his thumb over the tender side of Killa’s dick as he massages him from the inside, his forearm burning with how deliberately he moves. Killua, in the midst of euphoria, notices the new proximity, eyes slipping open, heavy-lidded and slightly glossy.

“Killua,” Gon mumbles, slowing his fingers to a beckoning pace as he pulls the underwear from his mouth long enough to surge forward for a kiss.

He’s accepted readily, Killua tasting vaguely of alcohol but mostly spit—his distinct taste that Gon craves in any way he can get it. Their kiss is wet, as wet as Killua is himself, tongues slipping together, lips bitten and sucked. 

“Killua,” he says again, more pleadingly, his cock fat and full, hovering above the countertop and below his hand working in and out, in and out. “Think you can cum on my cock like last time?”

“Mmm,” he moans into Gon’s mouth, “let’s see.”

They work in tandem: Gon removes his fingers so Killua can wrap his legs around him, ass splayed on the counter as Gon maneuvers him into a better position. Killua then props himself up with one hand and holds on to Gon by the shoulder with the other. Gon stabilizes himself with one hand on the counter, about to stuff his boyfriend’s dirty briefs back into his mouth when Killua stops him.

“Go slow and deep,” he says sternly, those eyes of his mischievous and gleaming, “if you slip up, I won’t let you come.”

Gon exhales shakily, his cock smearing precum over the wispy trail of hair along Killua’s tummy. 

“Okay,” he consents, “anything else?”

“That’s all, babe.” 

Gon gags Killua, those gray briefs wet once again and so very useful as he slips the thick head of his cock into his boyfriend. It surprises him every time how good it feels to be inside Killua, feeling the walls of his body squeeze tight as if to milk him. Killua’s moans are muffled, long and low as Gon pulls all the way out, the tip barely lodged before he slides back in to the hilt, his balls snug against Killua’s ass and the counter.

Gon keeps that pace, sweating with the effort, his abs jumping as he rolls his hips in a steady rhythm, going to his toes when Killua snakes his hand to the back of his neck and pulls him in. He ducks his head, forehead nestled in the soft fabric of Killua’s sweater. He can hear and feel Killua’s moans now, sweet and needy as the bathroom echoes with lewd squelches every time he pushes in. He’s gripping the smooth counter for purchase, so desperately wanting to grab Killua by the hips and brutally fuck into him at a feral, hungry pace. 

But Killua said slow and deep and that’s exactly what he gets; it’s the best way they’ve found to make him orgasm through intercourse. It’s the most satisfying but requires the most effort on Gon’s part. Perhaps the hardest part of helping Killua explore his new relationship with his body is this very thing: maintaining a solid sense of self-control, enough to get Killua to unravel around him, quite literally. When Killua starts rolling his body, all limbs wrapped around Gon as he tries to work out his orgasm, Gon must stay calm, keep slow and steady and deep.

This time, he slips for just a breath or two. Harsh pants as his hips piston up into Killua, so quick but hard enough for their skin to slap together. There’s no denying it, and Gon groans, willing himself to stop, buried so impossibly deep inside and throbbing as his back is clawed, hard enough he wonders if his shirt will rip.

Gon rears back from the pillow of Killua’s sweater to watch him push the underwear from his mouth. The dripping briefs plop into the sink beside them.

“Gon,” Killua says breathlessly, looking simultaneously blissed out and pent up, “you were doing so good.”

“I know,” he whines back, struggling to stay still when Killua is purposefully clamping down around him.

“Now you can’t cum when I do.”

“But I don’t know if I can hold it...you feel so good.”

Killua’s smile is kind as he cups Gon’s face. “I know you can.”

Gon nods, reassured. Resting his forehead against Killua’s, he pumps in and out again, face hot beneath Killua’s touch. He can feel his orgasm building again, persistent and persuasive, but he resists, nearly climbing onto the counter himself to fuck Killua properly.

He finds Killua’s mouth, quiets his string of deprived keening, arms strained as he holds himself up, legs shaking as he brings Killua closer and closer to his orgasm. He feels it before anything else, how Killua gets impossibly tight around him, breaking away from the kiss to let Gon know.

“Right there, right there! Oh fuck, please, Gon, please, fuck me just like that,” he chants, hands once again coming to prop himself up as one foot leaves the dip of Gon’s for leverage against the counter as he bounces slightly on Gon’s cock.

“Cum for me, Killua, please—”

Killua pulses around him, the party and their supposed secrecy forgotten as he cries out, leg slipping and causing him to slump back against the mirror.

“Put your arms around me,” Gon says urgently, scooping Killua’s legs into his arms and hauling him up.

“Oh, shit,” he groans, wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck as Gon lifts him up and down on his cock, fucking him through his orgasm. “Fuuuck.”

Killua is laughing, delirious and shaky as the aftershocks of his orgasm make it almost impossible for Gon not to cum. It’s the effort of holding Killua in his arms that gives him any reprieve, something else to focus on rather than unloading in his boyfriend against orders. Once Killua sighs happily, face so red and relaxed, Gon deposits him on the counter once again, pulling out just enough to get his fist around the base of his cock and squeeze. He wheezes at the pressure.

“Killua, can I come, please?”

His own voice is wrecked. He glances behind Killua’s head to his reflection, surprised by how wild he looks, like a crazed and hungry man, on the brink of pleasure and pain, in limbo, asking for permission to lose himself completely. 

“Let me do it.”

Gon relegates his hands to his sides, eyes hawk-like as Killua’s pale fingers dip into the aftermath of his orgasm, collecting cum to smear over Gon’s already wet cock. 

“Ah, fuck yeah,” Gon mutters, biting down on his lip as his hips twitch forward.

Killua laughs airily, working his hand over Gon, sloppy and quick, other hand fondling tight, heavy balls. It’s heavenly, Killua’s touch, just tight and quick enough from a few years of them practicing together, learning and indulging in what the other needs to feel ecstasy.

The bathroom whites out, his orgasm hitting him like a train. He gasps, grabbing Killua’s knees as he shoots his load over the counter, nearly splattering against Killua where his own cum drips onto the fake marble. Killua continues to stroke him, a beat too long how Gon likes it. The overstimulation makes him swear and buck wildly into Killua’s fist before he pulls his cock away from the torture.

“Gonna clean me up?”

Gon looks up from his spent cock, all dark at the head and retreating. “Yeah, yeah, c’mere.”

Killua plucks his underwear up from the sink, using them to wipe their combined cum from his path before shimmying back to the edge of the counter, legs spreading like earlier. Gon kneels again and licks Killua clean, the taste of their arousal and sweat heavy on his tongue. 

Once finished, he sits back on his heels, gazing up at his boyfriend in awe. “That was…”

“Amazing?” Killua supplies, smirking at Gon as he hops off the counter. He ducks down to kiss Gon on the lips, lingering momentarily. “Thank you for taking care of me. You’ve been very useful, babe.”

“Mmm, yeah, I love you, Killua.”

“I love you, too. Now gimme your boxers. Mine are ruined, and I’m not going commando at a house party, especially not at a house party.”

“Yeah, sure.” Gon obliges, happy to be of use as he hops on one leg and then the other, removing his jeans and boxers. “We should clean up a little more, though. Don’t want Leorio to know we did indeed fuck in the bathroom.”

Killua snorts, stepping into Gon’s boxers and rolling up the hem so the bottoms don’t show from beneath his skirt. 

“Yeah, why not, like it’s not already blatantly obvious.”

“I meant like, the counter. We made such a mess, and what about your boxer briefs? Where do we…”

“Keep them in your pocket,” Killua says, nose wrinkling as he plucks them from the counter between index finger and thumb. “You can do that, can’t you?”

Killua is challenging him, just as nasty as he is though he likes to pretend otherwise.

“Only if you’ll be my beer pong partner.”

“I hate beer pong, though.” 

“But you love me.”

Killua sighs, put out and fond, adjusting his skirt and tucking his sweater artfully into the waistband.

“You drive a hard bargain, Freecss, but I’m convinced. Let’s show these amateurs how it's done.”


End file.
